New mysteries
by magix234
Summary: The well has closed itself.After two years a new path has opened, but why? And who really is Naraku? I mean Onigumo was devouvored to be born into him but who is he? And what about the others.? Read more to find out. Chapter 12 revised!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha and its characters anything,**

Well, guys this is my very first fanfiction creation, so I hope you'd like it.

_NOTE: thoughts in Italics_

**Chapter 1: Lost**

"Wake up Kagome, it's already 4:30" "Mom, two more minutes please","Kagome you only asked for it, so there's no point in complaining", "Ok,Ok I'm up".

Kagome gets ready for her ninja training class and makes her way to the kitchen.

"Mom I'll be late today","Ok, now hurry up Kagome".

"_I'll have to tell her about sensei sooner or later.Ok it's decided I'll tell her today after practice"._

Later in the afternoon……..

"SENSEI, what happened?"

"Kagome I don't have much timeI want..."

"I'll call for the ambulance". (Kagome makes the call and returns to her sensei.)

"Kagome, Go to the basement and make your way through the junk. You'll find an emerald colored box , open it and take D--Da--Dachishi".

"Sensei, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up ",

The ambulance arrives and takes him to the hospital, though he died a few minutes before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome returns back to pick up her things and make her way to the basement.

She follows her sensei's orders and opens up the box only to find a sword with beautiful

Engravings and makes her way back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When near her home she hears screams of her brother Souta and runs with all her might to answer his screams.

Next chapter: The Magical Way Through The Hidden Door and Old Freinds


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha and its characters anything.**

Last time

When near her home she hears screams of her brother Souta and runs with all her might to answer his screams.

Chapter 2: The Magical Way Through The Hidden Door and Old Friends

"_I've got to see what has happened"._

She made her way to the shrine and when reached her destination she saw few soldiers.

"_Wait a minute they're in feudal uniform, this can't be happening"._

Her brother's screaming stopped and the shrine well was engulfed in a blue light.

She ran towards the light and saw that nobody there.

"_Maybe I should try the well, it might have reopened somehow"._

Flashback!

"What just happened?"

"Kagome dear I'm glad you returned for your 16th B'day". Kagome's mother was astonished to see her.

"Mama how come I'm here, we're fighting centipede demon if I remember correctly".

"You mean to say you were somehow teleported".

"Yes, mama". Kagome was lost in her thoughts.

"You can try it once again if you wish".

After hearing that Kagome jumped into the well and THUD!

"Kagome are you still there".

"It can't be happening, "Kagome said under her breadth.

"What did you say dear?"

"Mama I can't get through, the well has closed itself .But why?"

"_It has started."Mrs.Higurashi sighed._

END OF FLASHBACK!

Kagome jumped into the well and THUD!

"Not again."

She sat in a corner of the well and thought for a while.

"There has to be another way."

She looked around for a while .

"This cupboard was not here…..what if….."

"It's worth a try."

She tucked the sword to her side, opened the door and got engulfed by another blue light.

'Somewhere in the feudal area.'

"Guys! I smell something familiar."

"_Kagome."_

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Shippo let's hurry."

'Later.'

"Sango she's waking up."

"Miroko take care of your hand otherwise "THUD!

"Where am I?"

"Kagome!"

Chapter 3: New beginnings


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 3: New beginnings

"I missed you guys so much".

"Kagome what happened, tell me". Sango was worried about her sister.

"Oh Sango-----".

"KAGOME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THAT DAY? LEAVING US HERE ALL ALONE!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"INUYASHA "pause"SIT!"THUD!!!

"I missed _it_ a lot you know Inuyasha".

"Where's Shippo by the way", Kagome said searching for the kit.

"Well, Kagome after you left, we found a fox tribe and had decided that it would be better for Shippo if he'd stay there".

"Kagome you better have an explanation", Inuyasha said getting up from the ground.

"Inuyasha I've more than that."

Kagome told them everything, about how the well had closed, her training classes, kidnapping of her family.

"Guys where's Dachishi".

"What do you mean Kag"?

"I told you while ago Miroko. Weren't you paying attention?"

"I was."

"Miroko, if at all you would have been listening and not trying to grope me you would have known that she was talking about the sword." (Sango was angry.)

"Here you go Kagome".

"Thank you Miroku."

"Shippo!"."I've missed you so much".

"Kagome Me to"_ Me to"._

"Now I'll never leave you Kagome".

"Shippo listen to me carefully, you must go and live with the pack you are with and don't worry about me. Now I am capable of taking care of myself".

"But ".

"No buts Shippo you have to go and you can always come to me if you miss me."

Just then the fox troop came and Shippo left crying.

"So now what Kag".

"Miroko have you seen any soldiers before I came here in green uniforms".

"Yes".

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Sango actually I have come here not through the well but a door while searching for my brother and mother. They were actually kidnapped by those soldiers". Kagome was about to continue when Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kagome you must have mistaken as I've sensed no new human smell only demon and.."

"And what Inuyasha?"

"And Hanyou".

"So? State clearly. I've no time for your incomplete idiotic sentences.

"So your family isn't here".

"Their scent might be hidden". Kagome was worried.

"Whatever! Why do I care"?

"Inuyasha SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"THUD! THUD! THUD!"

"Why do you have to do that"?, Inuyasha cried out removing the dirt from his face

"Well if you keep your mouth shut then I won't have to do that again and again".

"So, after I left how many jewel shards have you collected"?

----

----

"Well, I'm waiting".

"More than you can even think of", Inuyasha said with a smiling face.

"How"?

"Kikyo joined us after you left".

Kagome knew that this had to happen. She got up and was going to leave when Inuyasha interrupted "Where do you think you're going".

"Mind your business and let me take care of mine".

"And that would be"?

"Finding my family."

"No you will stay with us".

"You have Kikyo now".

"We don't".

Then Sango explained about Kikyo's abduction and requested Kagome stay with the group as she could help in searching the shards and also because she cared for her friend's safety.

"But only until I find my family and Inuyasha finds his".

"That's a deal".

They traveled through the southern, central lands and reached the 'Dead Man's Zone' i.e. the zone that divides central, eastern and northern lands. On their way they had fought many demons- snake, centipede, bear, wolves (not Kouga's). They had never seen Kagome so good at fighting but one thing invaded all their minds and that would that how come she was not able to purify any shards but sense them. They were all taken aback by this change.

"Sango, Miroko can you take care from here. I badly need to find my family and…" Kagome stated.

"We said that we'd help you after we find Kikyo", Inuyasha interrupted.

"Please guys".

"And how are YOU going to do that".

"Inuyasha that's none of your concern".

_Sango's POV –She is still mad about Inuyasha and Kikyo._

"Whatever!"

"I think she must go".

"Me to Miroko".

"Guys I promise I'll be alright and I'll catch up with you soon".

"Kagome!"

"Yes, Sango"?

"Happy B'day in advance".

"Thanks! I'll be tuning 18 tomorrow. Well Bye."

With that the trio left and Kagome headed towards the entrance of the Northern castle.

The castle was magnimous. It was white on the outskirts of a waterfall with four tall towers on each side surrounded by greenery.

At the entrance ten guards were stationed. Kagome continued her way towards the castle

and was stopped by the guards.

She unsheathed her sword and had to fight two at that time. She already knew how to use a sword and had won by using the basic stances. Then more came.

"You call yourselves guards. What rubbish?"

Hearing the clashing of swords a young man of 16(human years) came running out towards them.

"Who are you?"

They had stopped fighting.

"That's none of your business. I'm not interested in answering your questions so it'd better if you stay where you are."

He stopped and said confidently, "It's my castle so every thing that goes inside and around it IS my business". He emphasized on the 'is' word.

"Ok! So would you be kind enough to return me my brother and mother."

"Your filthy ningen mother and brother are not here so you better go back the way you came."

"I won't leave until you return them."

"They are not here."

"So, let's fight as your guards are starting to bore me."

She knew her family was there. She smelled them. How? Even she had no clue.

With this he unsheathed his sword and ran forward to attack her.

She unsheathed hers and used 'dance of fire'. He backed off but only to return her attack with his 'rage of wind'

They had fought for only a few minutes when they were interrupted.

NEXT CHAPTER:

CHAPTER 4: What? I'm your daughter.

Well I've tried revise first few chapters so I hope you all will like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

CHAPTER 4: What? I'm your daughter.

"STOP."

They stopped fighting and were looking towards a dog demon. He was 6'8", had silver hair with blue stripes. He was pretty old but handsome. Besides him four more demons were standing. Two were almost the same height and both had silver hair but one of them was a Hanyou.

"And you might be?"

"I own the lands you're standing on."

"Well, why don't you decide first who actually owns these lands you or the fellow standing half panting, and then would you be kind enough to return me my mother and brother? Or would like to fight with me like this moron standing here?"

"KAGOME! Stop talking like this!"

"Mama." And she ran towards her mother.

"I missed you so much." _Pause_ "Who and what are you?... A Hanyou. But how? And where's Souta".

"Sis, I'm right here".

"Oh bro I missed you so much." (Bro- Souta.)

"Me too sis."

"How come you look like a demon?"

"Because I'm one "_pause _"and you're too."

"Will somebody be kind enough to tell me what's going on?" Kagome was confused.

"Everybody come into the study and discuss things there". The demon lord stated.

"And why should we listen to you?"

"Because you have no other choice", Souta's mother sighed.

They made their way to the study and Kagome was gaping wide at everything she saw.

Beautiful murals on the walls long corridors, everything was neat and clean and in perfect order. Then they stopped in front of a wooden double door with beautiful engravings. The doors opened and they entered.

"Everyone make yourselves comfortable."

"Are you going to start?"

"Patience, Kagome we are waiting for someone. Oh! He's here."

They all turned towards the entrance.

"_Sesshoumaru."_

"What is Inuyasha's wench doing here?"

"For the hundredth time I'm neither Inuyasha's nor anybody's wench. And my name is Kagome."

"Shall we start Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes lord Yokio."

"Well northern lands were ruled by dog demons and dragons. The dragon lord had only had a daughter so as to continue their clan she was married to the dog demon's son and that would be me."

"What has that to do with me?"

"Well, Kagome they had a beautiful daughter and….."

"And?"

"And that would be you."

"You're joking right."

"Well, my mother is a Hanyou, she is not a full demon and from what Souta told me I'm a demon."

"She is not your mother. Your mother died when you were four and to save you from the same you were sent to the future with your aunt who is Souta's mother and mate to my younger brother who is a full demon therefore Souta's a full demon like you and me."

"That would mean I'm your …"

"Yes! After that I married the princess of another dog demon clan and therefore the 'moron' is your brother Shori and you also have a sister Shasha and your name is not Kagome but Shiori. They are two and five years younger to you."

"So, you sent me away and married another. That in every sense is not fair."

Suddenly Shiori was engulfed in a bluish light. And in place of the old Kagome a pretty maiden with silver hair with orange stripes, blue eyes was standing. And then she fainted but before she fell on the ground Sesshoumaru caught her.

"Will you be kind enough to take my daughter to her room lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Why should he take my step sister when he is going to be MY mate?"

"Well firstly since Shiori is here she is Going to be his mate and secondly Shori you have to fight her for the throne."

"WHAT?" Both of them shouted in unison.

"What happened?" Kagome said while rubbing her temple.

"Happy B'day Shi."

"Stop calling me Shi, unless you want me to call you fluffy and what happened to me."

"Daughter you have transformed ."

"So, that was the reason the well had closed."

"Yes." Her real father answered.

"Sesshoumaru could you put me down."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru please."

He put her down.

"Well I'm my own lord so yes I'll be fighting you my _step_ brother and secondly dear sis you can marry the ice prince if you wish, I am not interested in him."

"The fight will be held after 5 hours in the castle grounds and after that we will decide who's going to marry whom." The demon lord announced

After 5 hours they all met.

And then the fight began. They both had drawn their swords and had fought for few hours and both of them were breathing heavily but Shiori turned out victorious. Even she was cut at few places, her dress was torn not but it was ok as it was not revealing anything as such. And then suddenly a sword flew towards her.

"What is this?"

"Daughter this is Qattara and it has chosen you as its wielder. And now as you won the battle you are the heir to the throne of the northern lands. Now that you are truly here we need to inform the other lords about the same. Kari!"

"Yes my lord."

"Take Shiori to her room and make the arrangements for the party tomorrow."

"Well father can I say something?"

"Yes you may."

"I wanted to go back into my time and settle of few things. So, can you have the party after few days?"

"Few things?"

"Yes father I need to see grandpa for one thing."

"He's Souta's grandpa."

"Ok, even then I need to see him he'll be arriving day after tomorrow and I also need to say goodbye to my friends and some other things like that."

"Yes, but you have to take someone with you."

"I'll go."

"Sesshoumaru you cannot."

"What is the reason?"

"You are my to be mate."

"That is not going to happen."

"Well you are the first born so you are the one to marry the first born of the western lands."

"I will be giving that opportunity to my not so dear sis. That's final and if I'm excused I'd like to retire for the rest of the evening. We'll leave tomorrow before sunrise. So, better be ready. Good night."

Morning came quickly and before anyone could wake up they left the northern castle on Sesshoumaru's youki as none of them were able to sleep that night not because they were demon but because both of them were curious about the events that happened and those about to happen. They reached the southern lands after 6 hour and none of them had spoken a single word and made their way to the newly discovered path to the future.

Next Chapter: **FORTH AND BACK IN TIME**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:** FORTH AND BACK IN TIME**

They reached the forest clearing and made their way to the well.

"I hope it works."

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look.

"I mean to last time I tried it in my time it didn't allow me to get through. I guess there is only one way to find out. On the count of.."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Stop what you think you're doing. "

"The well won't allow me to pass."

"I guess you're right, it has till now allowed only Inuyasha to pass. We can hold hands, it has to work that way. Ok, on count of three 1, 2, 3."

They jumped into the well and were engulfed in a light.

"It has worked."

She stood still on the bottom of the well and without warning an arm was wrapped around her and in the next instance they were out of the well.

"Let me make things clear. One- no killing. Two-don't expect anyone to give respect to you. Three- don't even try to harm anyone or anything. Four-don't do anything stupid. Five-"

"I got the point."

"Good, let's get inside."

"Now you can do whatever you want but stay inside. I'll be in my room taking a bath incase you need anything come and knock. "

Shiori made her way into the bathroom through her bedroom, got into the shower.

"Hot spring is better than this."

She was so engrossed in her bath that she didn't hear the knock on the door.

'_Outside her room.'_

"I guess I can go inside."

Sesshoumaru made his way into the bedroom. Hearing the noise coming from behind the only door he guessed it to be the bathroom. He sat on the bed and waited for her to come.

After some time Shiori came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel and started to take it off on her way to the closet. Suddenly she stopped.

"What are you doing here? Have you got no manners you stupid dog. What did I say about knocking you impudent fool? And they made a demon with no manners a lord. "

"Are you done?"

"Answer me if you can."

"I knocked on the door which I never have done in my life but nobody answered. You should use your senses and should have sensed me coming into your room. And I've not seen a thing until you started blabbering."

"I won't say sorry."

"Me neither", he said smirking.

"Well, you stink too so I'd like to recommend you about only one thing – take a bath."

"Where?"

"There", she said pointing towards the bathroom.

"And when you are done."

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Turn the knobs for the water to fall. All the essentials are in the bathroom if you need anything I'll be downstairs."

She pulled out a robe from the closet and made her way to the front door. She opened the door."

"Hi, Kagome!"They said in unison

"Hi, Yuri and Eri."

"Can we come inside?"

"Sure."

They came to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, Kagome where the hell have you been? Your house was not locked. No message. Even your brother and mother were not here. Where have you been?"

"Well I had to go."

"Where? "Yuri was angry.

"To."

"To?" This time it was Eri.

"To America. Actually my father lives there. You know he comes once in two months. So, suddenly he called us and we had to go there. I returned to meet you all for the last time and see my grandpa once again."

"Shiori!"

"Kagome! Who's Shiori?"

Sesshoumaru descended from the stairs in a towel with his angelic body.

"Who's he?" Both the girls asked.

"Well, he's my."

Yuri interrupted, "Boyfriend."

"No, well he's my sister's fiancé.

"Shiori I need."

"Wait in my room I'll be there in a minute."

"Well, Yuri and Eri we'll meet at Mc Donald's at 1'o clock. And Shiori is my middle name."

"Bye Kagome."

"See you soon."

With that she closed the door and went up to her bedroom. She saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch still wearing the towel.

"Would you stop gaping?"

She snapped out of her dream and said, "What are you doing in a towel?"

"I need clothes."

"Follow me."

They went to her parent's room. She showed him the closet and asked him to pick out anything he liked. He had no choice about what to pick since everything was too unfamiliar.

"I guess I'll pick for you." Kagome said knowing that he had no clue about what to choose. She picked up baggy pants and a T-shirt. She saw Sesshoumaru looking at her. She knew he had no clue how to put on these clothes.

"You are clueless."

"I'm not."

"Stop insisting that you know every thing. Well in that case I'll be in my room."

She went to her room and made her way to the closet. She changed into blue jeans with a short blue strapless top and a mini jacket. Then Sesshoumaru came in completely dressed.

"_He looks good."_

"Stop gaping!"

"I'm not. Well let's go to my school."

"Why?"

"I've got to pick my result. Then we are to head to Mc. Donald's."

"What?"

"It's a _pause _Never mind."

They left the house in her aunt's (Souta's mom) car. Of course the ice prince had no clue what a car was or how to get into it, how it worked, how to put on the seat belts, etc. Explaining all this took Kagome only 10 minutes. They reached the school in 20 minutes. She was very good at driving. They went to the school's office and got what they came for. It was already 1p.m. so Kagome had to go to the eating outlet as fast as possible without breaking any rules. She parked her car and went in with Sesshoumaru. She saw two of her best friends with Hojo.

"Hi! Kagome", they said in unison "And Sesshoumaru", the girls said.

"Who's he?"

"Well, Yuri and Eri will you like to answer that question."

The girls explained everything to him.

"Well, Kagome will you like to go out with me later in the evening."

"I've to go back today."

They ate, Said goodbyes to each other. The girls hugged each other and when Hojo went to do the same Sesshoumaru interrupted," Shi I guess we should be going."

"Yes, well bye everyone."

"Hope to see you soon Kags", Hojo said.

They went to the car and drove to meet her grandpa. She noticed that her grandpa was not there so she went back home. On reaching their destination Sesshoumaru picked her up and took her inside with demonic speed.

"Kagome explain."

"What?"

"Oh I get it now. _Demons and their big empty heads._ He was a friend. In this time we do those types of things. So, there is no need to get angry. In any case we should get going."

"We can't."

"What do you mean by saying we can't", she said in his tone.

"The door will appear tomorrow morning."

"So what? We're to go through the well."

"It won't let us in."

"And which door?"

"The door that led you into feudal Japan."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Once in two months the door opens."

"That's why dad came every two months."

"Uncle. And yes."

"Let's wait till morning. You can sleep or do whatever you want and I'll be in my room sleeping."

She went to her room with Sesshoumaru following.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming in with you."

"No, you are not."

"I'm and nobody can stop me from doing that. You are my responsibility."

"I... Forget it; I'll change and sleep."

'_Next morning'_

"Wake up sleepy head."

"I was not sleeping."

"Yes you were."

"I was not."

"Yes you were. Oh! Forget it. Change into your clothes and meet me in the shrine area."

'_After few minutes, they both were in their original clothing and their true forms. They had hid their true forms since they had encountered her friends.'_

"Ready?" He asked.

"I guess so. I hope I can come again."

"You cannot as the door will be closed."

"It will open again in two months."

"It was closed the day you came to the feudal area and Lord Yokio had opened the door once again for us to go through. And I'm sure he won't be able to do that again."

"Let's go", she said in a sad tone.

With that they went through the door. They reached their destination and could see the stars up in the sky.

Sesshoumaru sensed her next question and said, "The door takes us one day ahead in time."

"That's the reason grandpa was not there. He must have come to meet me."

"Kagome, your grandpa is dead."

"What?" And she fainted.

NEXT CHAPTER: **SLEEPOVER AT SESSHOUMARU'S**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: **SLEEPOVER AT SESSHOUMARU'S**

Sesshoumaru picked her up in a bridal style and went to his castle. On his way there he admired her serenity and beauty and wanted her as a mate not her sister. But he was a man of honor and respected the decision of his elders & especially the decision of the demon in his arms. He reached his castle. The guards weren't happy seeing someone else in his arms and not the lady of the western lands.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord."

"Prepare a room next to mine."

"Who is she?"

"Jaken! I neither like being questioned nor repeating."

"Sorry milord."

He took her to another room while hers was being prepared for her stay. He laid her down on the futon and called for a maid.

"Yes milord."

"Ruki, you are to attend her in the castle, change her attire when she wakes up and bring her up to my study."

"Yes milord."

"Milord the room has been prepared."

"Where am I?"

"_This looks like someone's castle."_

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell am I doing?" She never wanted to be with the ice prince.

"You fainted and I brought you here with me."

"In that case I am alright and would like to leave."

"No you can't."

She demanded, "And may I know the reason."

"You will stay here until tomorrow so as to completely heal."

"I am not injured."

"You are mentally."

"Follow me." The smirk on his face had returned somehow.

He let her into a pretty room with violet walls. She stood gaping at the room. The room was even bigger than that which she had acquired at the northern lands. Out of curiosity she asked, "Whose room was it?"

"My mother's."

She was not expecting that. Though she wanted to ask why but she thought it better not to.

"Ruki, do as you were asked." With that he left with the toad Jaken.

"So you're Ruki."

"Yes milady."

"Drop the lady thing when you're here with me you can call me Kagome."

"Wasn't your name Shiori."

"You can call me that also. Well, is there a hot spring or a bath nearby?"

"There is a hot spring in the lord's room."

"Can we go there?"

"Yes."

Shiori needed to hear that only. They went to the nest room.

"The next room is his?"

"Yes milady."

"It's Kagome."

"Sorry. Let's enter."

"Wouldn't he mind?"

"He asked me to fulfill all your wishes and he's in his study."

They went inside. Shiori liked this room very much. It was in accordance to her tastes. Big windows facing the sun. She went towards them. Lovely garden underneath with a small fountain amidst it.

"Shall we go milady?"

"K…Oh! Forget it. Old habits die hard."

They went through a small door next to the entrance. The door was hidden under a hanging. They went down the stairs.

"It' beautiful!" Shiori exclaimed. She loved the enormous king sized spring. She turned to Ruki and requested her to fetch a kimono for her. Ruki bowed and left. She got herself out of all her clothing and went to relax in the spring. After sometime Ruki returned and placed the kimono in one corner of the room.

"Thank you."

"I'll come after half an hour."

"No need Ruki, I can find my way in this castle."

"As you wish milady."

Ruki left her and was going to inform her lord that Lady Shiori will be joining him after some time. She went to the study but found it empty. Then she went to do her other chores.

Sesshoumaru went to his room so as to get a nice warm bath and maybe a spring bath. He went to the spring through the stairs and smelled someone familiar. The scent was mixed with lilacs and that of a new morning.

"What are you doing here?" She was angry.

"Well I didn't know you would be bathing in my personal spring."

She was about to get up when she found him getting into the spring naked.

"Why are you inside? Can't you wait till I get out?"

Sesshoumaru was about to answer her when Ruki came in.

"K... Sorry my lord but prince Shori is here with princess Shasha"

"Lead them to the meeting hall we'll be there in a minute."

"Now would you be kind enough to turn."

Sesshoumaru stayed there. Shi found an inner haori lying there which she supposed was of him; she picked it up and wore it.

"Better luck next time lecherous prince."

She picked up her kimono and was about to go upstairs when she heard a scream. She knew whose scream was that. She picked up Sesshoumaru's yukata and a sash and ran outside. Even Sesshoumaru had heard the scream. He went to his room and picked up a gown as there was no time to get properly dressed. He got outside in the castle grounds and was shocked to see the scenario. Shi was fighting Naraku well his puppet. _"Why couldn't I sense that Hanyou?"_ He saw that Shori was lying in one corner of the ground with Jaken and Ruki assisting him.

"Naraku why can't you face me instead of being a coward by sending you puppets." She was angry. She slashed the puppet with her bare claws as she had left her swords in her room. Suddenly a sword came flying to her paw. She turned and saw that it was her brother's sword. She shouted 'rage of wind '. The sword slashed the puppet leaving only ashes behind.

NEXT CHAPTER: **NEW BONDS**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: **NEW BONDS**

"Shori! Are you ok?"

"Yes."_ Pause_ "Thanks."

"You're my brother, and she's my sister. It's my duty and right to protect you."

Shori gets up with help of his sister and tries to walk towards Shasha.

"Jaken take him to my room I'll attend him in a minute."

"But…"

"No but you injured. And I'll take care of her. Don't worry. Ruki you go too."

Shiori goes to Shasha and helps her. Sesshoumaru goes to her as well. A smile appears on Shasha's face seeing him come towards her. She thought for a while_ "Maybe he cares for me but his lordship is preventing him."_ Shi helps her to get up.

"Are you ok Shasha?"

"Go away."

"What?"

"Because of you my mother died."

"I did nothing."

"Go away and never show your face again."

"_She blames me for her mother's death." _Shiori was heartbrokenShe could feel tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Ye…"Shasha was going to answer him when he interrupted. "I was asking her."

"Sesshoumaru take care of her and my brother."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here." With that she changed back her appearance to old Kagome. She ran upstairs to her room to pick up Dachishi.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking up my sword. And Ruki take care of him and his sister."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my friends. And Shori take this."

"But this belongs to the heir."

"I know that's why I'm giving it to you." He took the sword and Shiori picked up her old fighting clothing and was going towards the exit.

"Sister."

"Yes."

"Take this."

"This is your sword."

"Actually when I was born father had made two swords- brother and sister swords. One for you and the other for me. When you didn't return I was given Qattana- The sister sword. After my coronation I would be given Qattara and Shasha will get Qattana. But she doesn't seem to need it. So take it."

"Does that mean you don't blame me for your mother's death?"

"Who…Shasha right. Don't worry aunt(Souta's mom) said that she had can…can."

"Cancer."

"Yes and she was already in her final stage. We still had tried herbs and spells but nothing worked and she died after you left."

"Are you sure you don't have any grudges?"

"I am positive."

"So now would you like to come back to northern lands with me?"

"Yes. But still I'll be going back to my friends. They need my help."

"That's future."

"Jaken bring warm water and some herbs to treat his wounds. Ruki go and aid Sesshoumaru, he's with Shasha."

She sat next to him and asked, "How are your wounds?"

"Feeling much better."

"Tell me the truth," she demanded.

Jaken came with the things she asked for. "Thanks Jaken now assist you lord." Jaken bowed and left.

"Sister I mean Shi."

"You can me call whatever you want."

"Well can't we both be the heir."

"Father can answer that."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM."

They both turned towards the door.

"Shiori I don't like repeating myself. And get away from him and this place."

"You are the one who should leave," Sesshoumaru was damn angry.

"Shasha go to your room."

"But brother?"

"She is your sister too and don't ever talk to her like that."

"I'm leaving."

"Lord Sesshoumaru can you take me back to the palace."

"I can't." His eyes had become red.

"But you are going to be my mate."

"She is and Jaken."

"Yes milord."

"Take her."

Shiori was totally shocked. Her sister's attitude had made her lose her calm.

"Shasha go back to your room and wait for me or your brother there."

"You…"

"Don't interrupt. And try to show manners or maybe you have no clue how a princess should behave. Sesshoumaru go and get dressed. Ruki go and ask the cooks to prepare a meal for all of us. Jaken go and bring Rin back from northern lands."

"How come Rin is not here?"

"Sesshoumaru I had sent her there with one of your generals and please follow my request. And you my brother are to take a bath, get dressed."

"_She's perfect for the lady of this castle…"_ His thoughts were interrupted. He saw Shi following him.

"Can you send someone to assist Shori?"

"Ruka!"

"Yes milord."

"Go and assist prince Shori."

"And Sesshoumaru can I use the springs?"

"But I'll be there."

"Oh!"

"You can?"

"What about you?"

But he left for somewhere. She went to the springs and settled in the water.

"Milady, lord had sent these clothes for you."

"Thanks Ruki. And how's Shasha."

"She was crying a while ago but then prince came and everything was settled."

"You can leave."

Ruki bowed and left. Shi got out of the water, dried herself and picked up the kimono. It was royal blue and had pink flower patterns on it. It was beautiful. She turned to leave and found him.

"What are you doing here?"

"My turn."

"Oh! Sorry." With that she left.

"_She's definitely the right choice."_

She went to see her brother and on reaching the room she could smell tears.

"How are you feeling?"

He turned away from her, "_how couldn't I sense her coming."_

"Brother don't hide your tears, they don't show your weakness."

And he burst into tears, "I've been keeping them since her death I had to be strong for everyone."_(Author's not-I know that boys don't cry but please bear this.)_

"But now I'm there. So if you want to talk about anything come to me ok."

"Milady the meal is ready."

"Ruki inform everyone and tell the ice prince that we'd be leaving after that. And that he's not going to accompany us."

NEXT CHAPTER: **KIKYO RETURNS**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: **KIKYO RETURNS**

"Sango, Miroko for sometime I thought I sensed Kagome."

"Where?"

"Towards the western lands."

"That's not possible."

"I completely agree with Miroko she was in northern lands."

"Wait a minute you said 'for sometime'. Do you mean her scent has disappeared?"

"Yes Miroko. And now I sense four demons coming our way."

They saw two on youki clouds and one flying another.

"Inuyasha wasn't that your brother's."

"Who cares?"

"Let's move on to northern lands we need to find Kikyo."

"But which direction?"

THUD!!

"Miroko if you'd listen carefully and stop doing these silly things you would have known, Kirara! And Miroko you can travel on foot."

"Why?"

"Punishment."

"But you hit me."

"But you need to learn your lesson."

"Stop it guys you are wasting time and Miroko you can climb on my back."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

With that they continued their travel.

"Kyoto, Take Ah&UN to the animal shelter, feed it and return it back to the western lands. Shasha go to your room. Sis…"

"We'll go and meet father."

Shasha leaves crying. And they left to greet their father.

"Hello father." They said together.

"It's nice to see you together."

"Father, Can we talk about the heir thing?"

"What about it? Say clearly Shori."

"Actually father we both have decided that as I'm new to all the youkai stuff so can we both rule our lands together?"

"WHAT?"

"Fa…"

"Let me talk to him Shori. Father I'm new to all the rules and to these lands. He can handle it better. But we have decided that we can do it together. Think about it."

"Well I guess I can handle that. Then Ok."

"Thanks father." With that Shori left.

"Shiori, How are you?"

"Completely fine."

"Father can I make a request."

"Please let Shasha marry Sesshoumaru. I'm not ready and please don't deny it."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Then that's done but you will have to be mated soon enough. And that day is"

"Shi Inuyasha has been spotted nearby." Her brother Souta said running towards her.

"Father I need to go now. If you require send someone but make sure in the process my friends do not come to know my true identity." Shiori said changing back to her old self i.e. the miko Kagome and masking her demon scent. She then ran towards the window, jumped down and preceded towards the forest nearby.

"KAGOME!"

"Don't shout Inuyasha."

"Where have you been?" Sango hugged her.

"Well I've been roaming."

"Where? You promised us that you'd be helping us to find Ki."

"I know Inuyasha, and Kikyo is here in the northern mountains."

"How come you know it?" Miroko could sense that her power had increased and Sango could tell that something is not right.

"I s-m… I saw her soul catchers flying to that direction."

"Miroko, Sango awaken from your thoughts and let's go."

"He is growing restless."

THUD!

"Miroko take control of your hands and Kagome you can come with me on Kirara. He is going to travel on Inuyasha."

"Whatever now please can we go?"

"Inuyasha lead us."

They made their way towards the mountains. On reaching at its base Inuyasha could sense Kagura and Kikyo. He had put Miroko down and ran towards the sensed direction.

"What is he doing?"

"Miroko, he has sensed her."

"Aren't we going to follow him?"

"You and Sango go ahead I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sango take Kirara with you as well." They left her there to follow Inuyasha.

"_What is Sesshoumaru doing here?"_

"Come out!" She demanded.

"Why are you still with my half brother?"

"That's my business. And quit following me."

"We've got to go."

"Where?"

"Didn't you receive the invitation?"

"No."

**Meanwhile!!!!!**

"KIKYO!"

"I'm alright Inuyasha."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Kagura."

"I don't know but she left."

"Inuyasha, Kikyo are you both ok?"

"Let's head back." Sango muttered she knew Kagome won't like this.

"Kikyo I'll carry you."

The headed back to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru I…"

"I can smell him. Bye mate."

"I'm not your MATE. I think you should go and talk to the Lord" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and left.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"Kikyo you should better ask your mate."

"You know?"

"Yes Inuyasha. I'm not that dumb."

"Then you should leave."

"No."

"Inuyasha she is useless. Oh! She didn't tell you."

"Kikyo say clearly what you want to say." Sango was angry.

"She can no longer sense jewel shards."

"That's not true."

"Ask her yourself."

"Yes guys it is true." Kagome said calmly.

"I got rest of my soul back."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was unnecessary."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "I smell demons."

"Lady Shiori I've got a message."

"Lady?"

"_I had warned father that they do not know about my true identity. Now what should I tell them?"_

"Rise Kyoto. Give the message."

He gave her the scroll.

"May I leave milady?"

"Yes and don't follow me."

"You are Kagome right?"

"Yes Sango. Let's make camp and I'll tell you everything."

They settled for the rest of the day.

"Now, My mother, actually Souta's mother."

"She's not your mother."

"Miroko let her continue."

"Thanks Sango. Like I was saying Souta's mother adopted me. She is mated to the younger lord of the northern lands. Therefore I was there all this time."

"Then how come Inuyasha could sense you in the western lands."

"Well Sango, I had traveled back to my time to see grandpa and on my return _'I know I'm lying but I have to'_ met Sesshoumaru. Since he knew the truth I had to go to his castle as he is going to mate my sister- Shasha, daughter of the northern lands."

She didn't tell them that she was the daughter of the lord of the northern lands.

"So why did he call you lady."

"Orders."

"So what's with the message?" Miroko was damn inquisitive.

"Let's see."

She read it not loudly.

"Ok, I've been invited to the ball in the southern lands. I've to go."

"Kagome I've been longing to ask you who is Shiori?"

"That's me. Kagome is my other name."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha if you are done now can I leave."

"You can't go all alone."

"She is not alone."

"Sesshoumaru so you've come to fight me."

"Next time."

"And what do you mean by saying _she is not alone_." Inuyasha mimicked his voice.

"Well she is my…"

Kagome interrupted, "He is to accompany me."

"So you are going to the ball alone. You would be the only human there."

"Actually Sango we can go too."

"How is that possible Inuyasha?"

"I got an invitation too and I can bring four people alongside."

"Then Kagome you can go with us."

"Monk control your hands and she is coming with me whether you like it or not." With that he picked up Shiori and leapt on his youki cloud.

"So Inuyasha what is that ball about?"

This time Kikyo answered, "Mating. Lord Hackadoshi is conducting this ball to find a mate for his son Kiyomaru."

'_Somewhere in the eastern lands."_

"Kagura, how did it go?"

"They had no clue that it was a trick."

"That Kikyo is surely a fool. She thinks that after giving her the jewel she will be turned back to human."

"Naraku you lied."

"Of course. I need the jewel to fulfill my goals not hers."

"_He is not trustworthy."_

"AHHHHHHH!"

She fell on her knees.

"Kagura I can read your mind since you are my creation. So you better obey me. And you now that I can watch you with the help of Kanna."

"What about Kagome?"

"She won't interfere. Though I think that she will try to but she is Lady Shiori."

"So it is true."

"Kagura you may leave. Keep an eye on the inu gang. Don't try to wander of."

"When is this ball?"

"In a week. We better head back to the village. We need to get ready."

"So we'll be going."

"Yes Kikyo."

"Do you still like her?"

"You are my mate and I care about her."

"_That's the first time I've seen him on Kagome's side." _Sango was a bit happy.

"Let's go." This time it was Miroko who was happy after he heard the word 'mating'.

NEXT CHAPTER: **NEW MATES**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: **NEW MATES**

"Sesshoumaru can you remove your arm."

He did as she told.

'_Flashback'_

"Kyoto."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Tell me, it's Shiori or Shasha."

"What milord?" pause "Oh! Shasha."

"You may leave."

'_End of flashback'_

"So you are quiet now."

"Sesshoumaru said nothing."

"_Why _not_ her?"_

"So you finally know the truth."

He growled, "Keep quiet until we reach the castle."

"You know you shouldn't talk to me like that. You are to mate my younger sister."

Sesshoumaru just remembered something.

"Lady Shiori and you are to marry my far off younger cousin Kiyomaru."

"What?" She was shaking.

"The daughter or in this case daughters of Lord Yokio are to mate the sons of Lord Taisho. Now that Inuyasha is a half demon therefore you have to mate my cousin." He was smirking.

"That's n-no-not possible."

And with that they descended on the ground.

"Don't smirk fluffy. I'll deal with my life. You better be prepared."

"_What? Why?"_

"SESSHOUMARU! Finally you've arrived. I'm so happy. Father says that you no longer have to marry that murderer. And I get to stay with you at your castle till the ball."

"I'll leave you two." Shi left to find her father.

"Father you never told me."  
"What my dear daughter?"

"About Kiyomaru."

"I thought you knew."

"I'm not going to mate him. And that's my final decision." She turned around, ready to leave.

"DON'T turn your back. You will do as told. Don't question MY decision. And you will be leaving today with your brother, your sister and her proposed mate."

Shiori knew her biggest mistake was returning back. She went to her room to find _him_ standing there.

"So you know."

"Sesshoumaru it's not the time."

She opened the door. He turned to face her bur she had slammed the door on his face.

"_It's time I talk to cousin."_

'_Next Day.'_

"Lady Shiori you ought to get up."

-------

"Lady??"

-------

"I'm coming inside."

Kii (another servant) got inside and found the futon empty, she checked the adjoining rooms but even those were empty. She ran to Lord Shori and told him everything.

"Kii, she is in the garden."

"Oh!"

She bowed and left.

"Lady Shiori you need to get ready."

"I am ready. And don't come to me until it is time to go."

'_What happened to her smiling face?' Kii thought and left._

"Maybe I should listen to him. I can still live my way after this mating thing is over."

She tried to satisfy her inner self but couldn't. She still had some feelings about Inuyasha.

"Lady, it's time."

"I'll be there."

"Shiori get in the carriage. Shasha is waiting inside."

"Listen to me father. I ac-accept your decision but I'll travel on my youki cloud." Pause "Alone."

"Alright, that is possible. Sesshoumaru will be on his and take Shori with you, he has problems with his."

"Let's leave."

"Why are you excited brother?"

"Shiori incase you forgot, he is going to meet Ayumi- his future mate."

"Thanks for your information dear sister. Shori get on the cloud."

They left for the southern lands.

They were flying high in the air with Sesshoumaru in the lead, Shori & Shiori following closely after Shasha on the ground.

"Why is he going faster all of a sudden?"

"Shori we are heading down." _"Why couldn't I sense Naraku?"_

"Shori take care of your sister and don't come near us. You know our scent. Protect your sister at all cost and stay away from the fight."

With that she left. She could also sense Inuyasha nearby so she took her humanoid form. When she reached there Sesshoumaru was on the ground with blood all around. She heard him shouting.

"Naraku you couldn't even face me on your own. You send your puppet whom I've already taken care of and your reincarnation-."

"Sesshoumaru stop shouting. You are hurt."

"So, you care for me."

"You are my sister's mate-to-be."

She unsheathed Dachishi and got ready to fight. She saw her brother coming towards her.

"Shori take Sesshoumaru and your sister to a safer place. We are nearer to the western lands so better head of there. I'll finish this incarnation and later join you. Don't try to question me. Do as you're told."

He could see that her sister was angry. He took Sesshoumaru and motioned towards the carriage. Shiori was still trying to locate the incarnation when she suddenly said, "Try your cloud." "But sister." "No buts. I have faith in you."

"I'll try."

"_You better do it."_

And he took of on his youki cloud with injured demon and his sister who had tears in her eyes.

"Now let's see where you are hiding."

"Are you done lecturing?"

"Kagura, it's nice to see you again."

"Me too, Kagome or should I say Lady Shiori."

"So you know. Now let's get on with it. Shall we?"

"No, not me you have to fight him- the one who injured Sesshoumaru. As for me, some other time."

Shiori could see another incarnation. He was wearing completely black. He had long black hair with bloody red eyes as if ready to rip apart her.

"So you are Shiori. Foolish lord came in between so I had to deal with him first. Hope you didn't mind."

She ran with her demonic speed (she could still smell that Inuyasha was approaching), ready to strike the creation.

"Sango, Miroko stay with her I smell Kagome and Naraku's stench."

"I'll come too."

"No Kikyo it's too dangerous."

"Inuyasha you are acting as if she has never been to a fight."

"Sango please I'll tell you later."

"_So he has not told them yet."_

Inuyasha ran towards Shiori with the inu group following.

"You think you can fight me lady."

"I don't think I know."

Shi was already injured. She had deep cuts on her waist, on her back.

"Let's see how you handle this."

She unsheathed Qattana and shouted, "RAGE OF WIND."

"WIND SCAR."

"_Inuyasha."_

And the incarnation was turned into ashes. Shi could see a jewel shard. She picked it up and walked pass Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?"

She ran up the path and reached her friends.

"Kikyo here take this."

"Kagome why are you giving her the shard?"

"Sango, it's hers."

"And Kikyo you know what you have got yourself into."

"Kagura, what have you found out?"

"Naraku, Kikyo has turned into human."

"I should have known it earlier. That would have been the reason why she accepted the deal."

"We have to be careful next time."

"I know lady Shiori."

"Kikyo not this time." She turned to the others, "Well, it's nice to see you again. I got to go now."

"Where?"

"Inuyasha, I've to go to the western Castle."

"He won't allow you there."

"_He doesn't know that his brother was injured. Should I tell him? Sesshoumaru will freak out and I'll love that. I guess not."_

"Kagome?"

"Oh! Well my sister and brother are there and we together have to go to southern lands."

"You are injured."

"Miroko, don't worry I'll get myself healed once I reach the castle."

"I'll take you there."

"No, Inuyasha you have to take care of your mate."

"Why is everybody insisting on protecting her?"

"Sango calm down."

"Why should I?" She was pretty furious.

"Sango, Miroko is right. And Inuyasha when are you going to tell her this."

"As soon as you tell yours."

"Inuyasha, I promise I will someday."

With that she left, the stars were already in the sky.

"What the hell was that?"

"Miroko can you set the camp here."

"No Inuyasha he won't until you tell us what's going on?"

"Sango, Kikyo's pregnant."

"That's not possible."

"She has turned back to normal."

"That' not possible." This time it was Miroko.

Sango continued, "Then what were the soul catchers doing there?"

"Well that was to trick Naraku. And didn't Kagome tell you that she has returned Kikyo's soul."

"Yes. So, you knew all about it."

"Kikyo told me. Rest now. Southern land is still two days away." With that Inuyasha jumped high on the tree. _"Why is Kagome's scent flickering?"_

"Ningen go away."

"So you won't let me enter."

The guards unsheathed their swords.

"Ok no need to do that", she said changing into her true form.

"Sorry milady."

"Have they arrived?"

"A few hours ago."

She got inside the castle. She could smell blood and demons in one side of the castle. She went there.

"Shori how's he?"

"From what they have told me he is alright."

"What do you mean 'they have told me'? "

"They won't let us in." Shiori could sense concern in her sister's voice.

"Jaken, what is this all about?"

"Milady, lord Sesshoumaru has ordered not to let anyone in."

"That stubborn demon." And she stomped towards his room. The servants could sense the reason and were careful not to mingle with her decisions.

She opened the door and slammed it back.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? NOT ALLOWING ANYONE TO ENTER. WE ALL ARE DAMN WORRIED ABOUT YOU. DON'T YOU REALISE THAT."

And she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry."

"You fool you shouldn't have fought in place of me."

"What was that all about?"

"She is angry."

"I know that brother. But she has no right to shout at him like that."

"I'll do as I please. You all can go inside once he is awake. Jaken prepare for us to leave. He will be healed tonight."  
"How are you going to do that 'murderer'?"

Shiori was pissed off, "You speak that word again and you won't even know when you died. And I still have some miko powers left."

"Jaken show them their rooms."

"What about you milady?"

"You're questioning me?"

"Sorry milady."

"_Why couldn't she be the lady of these lands?"_

Shiori got inside Sesshoumaru's room being glared upon by her evil sister.

"Sesshoumaru it will hurt."

"I'm ready."

She put her hands over his wounds and tried to pass on the remaining of her powers of healing. She fainted.

"I'm healed." Sesshoumaru was astonished. He picked up Shiori, put her on his futon and called for Jaken.

"Milord you are healed."

"Yes Jaken. Go get me Tensienga."

Jaken went to the next room and brought the sword.

"Jaken leave. And we'll be leaving tomorrow at sunrise. Wake everybody up before that."

Sesshoumaru swiped the sword over her body and felt her heartbeat returning back to normal. He kissed her on the forehead; "goodnight" went to the next room and slept.

"SESSHOUMARU! How are you?" She looked on the futon. "What are you doing in HIS room, on HIS futon? "

"Shasha leave."

"But Se…"

"LEAVE."

She left crying.

"_What did I do to deserve that cry baby?"_

"Lady Shiori?"

"Is it time?" "Sesshoumaru, you are ok? What am I doing here?" She looked around.

"We…"

She interrupted, "what am I doing in your room? In your bed?"

"Shiori, you fainted last night while healing me. I slept in the next room and we are ready to leave after you freshen up."

"Oh! Give me few minutes."

She went to the hot springs. Minutes later Ruki came in with a beautiful mulberry colored kimono. She kept it on one side of the room, bowed and left. Shi came out of the water, dried herself, wore the kimono and walked out into his room.

"I'm still weak."

"You will travel with me on my cloud."

"No. I'll be on mine."

"Sis, you can be with me if you want?"

Yes that would be fine. And Sesshoumaru I need to talk to you" pause "Alone."

He glared towards Shasha. She got the meaning and left. So as Shori.

"Inuyasha is mated."

"I know."

"Kikyo is pregnant."

"I know."

"So, let's head back."

Sesshoumaru knew that she was not happy.

"He never deserved you."

"What?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru opened the door for her. She left while saying, "Thanks."

They got out in the castle grounds, mounted their clouds and headed of to the southern lands.

NEXT CHAPTER: **SURPRISES AND EXCHANGED?**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: **SURPRISES AND EXCHANGED?**

Tension could be felt between them. Shori was traveling with his sister Shiori on his cloud while Sesshoumaru was with his mate-to-be on his cloud. The journey was not very long since they had already covered half the distance.

"When are we going to reach, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
"---"

"When?"

"Stop asking me questions and stay shut." Sesshoumaru was totally bugged up by Shasha's silly questions. She had visited the lands so many times still she acted foolish. While Shiori and Shori kept on smirking. They both knew that their beloved sister was trying to get attention but failed in all her attempts.

"Shori we're there."

"I know lord Sesshoumaru." He answered and started descending.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"---"

"WHAT?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her and she looked away. Shiori was really entertained all along. She had realized that her little sister was a pain in the ass.

"Ah! Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru, Prince Shori, Princess Shasha, and this might be Lady Shiori. It's nice to meet you lady."

"Pleasure is all mine," Shi was already regretting it.

"Kiyomaru assist your mate to-be and the rest please follow me." The lord stated.

"So you are Lady Shiori."

"I guess so." She did not like it a little bit._ "Though he is kind of good looking and his aura is flaring'._

"May I know where are we going?"

"To your new room till we are mated, it's in the northern wing near mine. This is it."

"I'll see you soon then." Shiori stated.

And the young lord left.

(Later that night)

"Don't stop."

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight."

"Yes and stop talking."

And he in one leap he took her to his room laid her on the bed and started kissing her passionately but suddenly he stopped.

He got up. "We need to wait."

"I can't."

"But you have to otherwise …"

She pulled him back on the futon and said, "Please my brother is also the heir and my sister she is going to be your mate. So, stop regretting it Lord Kiyomaru and really I'm pissed off following that ice prince. Don't you want it too?"

And he continued on, "I love you Shasha", and bit her on the crook of her neck.

"Me too", and she repeated the same.

(Next morning)

"Good morning mate."

"Good morning to you too my love. And don't regret it you and I both know that, that murderer won't be able to take control of the lands. She will have to mate Lord Sesshoumaru sooner or later and I know that she still has feelings for that Hanyou. Also after her mating ceremony brother will rule the lands and I know that will be great."

"I know Lady Shasha..."

And there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be there. Shasha I've to go and talk to father about it so get dressed and meet me in the dining hall. And don't be late I wish to see there faces after I make the announcement."

"Father meet my mate Shasha."

"Kiyomaru, why did you not tell me about it?" The lord demanded.

"Lord Hackadoshi I…, I'll come later."

"Wait Shiori you need to know this."

And she stopped. Lord Hackadoshi called for her brother and the ice prince.

"Yes lord Hackadoshi." Lord Sesshoumaru stated in his ice cold tone.

"Well it seems that my son here has something in his mind. Speak." He was angry.

"It's… Well…"

"I'll speak for him. You see Sesshoumaru since the day it was decided that I'll be your mate you didn't treat me that way, then she came and you acted so soft, she gets the sword, she gets the land, she is so nice, so good blah! Blah! Blah! And what happened to me? It was never my choice. And then father said, "Shasha you marry Kiyomaru because Shiori is supposed to mate him." But then you my dear sister declined then again, "You have to mate Sesshoumaru." I'm no toy to play with. I've got feelings and therefore I've mated with Lord Kiyomaru and you my dear murderer…"

Shiori took out a dagger and pointed it to her sister's throat, "If you say the word next time I won't hesitate." With that she pulled the dagger of from her throat.

"Ok, and you my dear Mur, I mean sister have to marry Sesshoumaru." Shasha said smiling and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her father Lord Yokio had arrived.

"Father, how come you are here?"

"Dear daughter I was invited by Lord Hackadoshi and I didn't realize I raised you for this. You have disgraced my clan and now the ceremony will be held today itself before others know it. Will it be ok Lord Hackadoshi?"

"I guess so and Kiyomaru go back to your room with your mate."

"Shiori you realize…" He was interrupted by his daughter Shiori, "I know father and I... I… I accept it but the ceremony will be after I finish off my mission." With that she left. Lord Sesshoumaru followed her.

"Lord I'm sorry for my daughter's childish behavior."

"It was my son's fault as well so let's talk about further plans." And they left for the study.

(With Sesshoumaru and Shiori)

"You must be happy."

"And why would be that?"

"You no longer have to mate my sister."

"Indeed!"

"You do realize I'm not worthy for you and neither I …" She was stopped by a kiss. She melted into it but pulled away.

"I have to go after this to your brother."

"You won't."

"Sesshoumaru please. I've agreed and now I need to go back to my room." She turned to leave but a hand got hold of her wrist. She turned.

"Let go!" Kagome stated.

"Listen, I will accompany you." Sesshoumaru said still holding her hands

"You won't and don't make me repeat myself."

"Me neither." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome leaned and kissed him; Sesshoumaru was shocked but had started giving in also. Then she had pulled him to the beautiful garden at the back of the castle.

"Why are we here?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well, one thing is that I'm not ready and stay here I'll be back in a sec." With that she left. She knew that he will be very angry. She had masked her scent and went out through the main entrance of the castle grounds turning back into human. She used her youki speed but sensing the inu gang near she slowed down.

Sesshoumaru had waited for a long time. He went inside and couldn't locate her. Somehow he felt that she was not even in the vicinity of the castle. He had been tricked. "Damn demon." He knew where she could have gone. He went to her room, picked up her katanas and went out to find her on his youki cloud.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I had my exams going on so it took me a while to update. In Jan again I've to give those exams so I don't know when the next chapter will be up since it will take up the entire month and in March I have my boards. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 11:

Sesshoumaru had just stepped out of the gates when he smelt Jaken coming his way.

"Jaken why are you here?"

"Sorry milord but Rin requires your presence. She's sick."

"For how long?"

"After you left."

"Take this to your lady and tell her I'll deal later." With that he fled with his inhuman speed.

Jaken got back on Ah and Un and found his lady walking with a bunch of weaklings. He got down and started walking towards them.

Kagome/Shiori could smell the imp but didn't find it important. After a while she saw Inuyasha unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Get back." He stated with disgust in his eyes.

"What happened Inu?" It was Kikyo this time. Shiori thought it would be better to stay shut.

"I can smell his minion but not him."

"Who Inu?"

"Kikyo it's Jaken." Shiori spoke up.

"Milady."

"Yes."

"Milord asked me to return you these." He gave the swords back to her.

"Where's he?"

"Milady Rin is sick."

"And you decided to tell me this when."

"…"

"I don't like repeating myself." Shiori's eyes were filled with concern and anger.

"Sorry milady."

"Jaken go to Ah & Un and wait for me there."

Jaken bowed and left. _"At least she's a demon – a powerful one."_ Jaken smirked inwardly.

"Kagome, what's with this Shiori thing, you can't talk about the lord like that, and why Jaken is acting like that." Sango said all in one go. She was angry well not really but she wanted answers and whatever Kagome/Shiori was telling them was definitely not truly.

"I- I told you already."

"Kagome talk." It was Miroko. He knew something was not right about her but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Mmm…Ok. Well I'm…" She ran away with her demonic speed.

Well you guys must be thinking that this story is not fun to read or boring but the fun has just begun.

The next chapter will be posted within two or three days that is something worth reading. Well, a twist which you probably you'll like. And I know that.

That's the reason this chapter is untitled.

Bye and read on!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Here goes nothing…

She ran with all her might not because she couldn't answer them but due to the smell, the smell of blood and especially of someone close, someone like her brother.

She couldn't see why. She knew that he wasn't weak, he was not even using his full strength in their first match. He was just using her. He was as strong as the ice prince himself.

"**SHORI."** She couldn't believe her nose.

(Meanwhile.)

"Why did she run like that? Leave that how can she run with that speed?"

"I agree with you Miroku. That was even faster than Inuyasha."

"Sango stop your blabbering Inuyasha is…" Kikyo turned to Inuyasha while saying but suddenly stopped after seeing him and spoke up, "Inu what happened."

"We must hurry. I smell blood and Naraku."

With that Sango got on Kirara with Miroku and Kikyo with Inuyasha. They ran towards Shiori.

"S-H-O-R-I, Don't you dare leave me."

"Shiori pant I am pant al- alright."

"Don't speak. I'm here."

"I-want t-to tell you Th-that."

"Stop it brother. I promise you'll be alright."

He fainted. "SHORI."

"Guys that name…"

"It's the prince of the northern lands. And Kikyo open your eyes and ears we are there." Sango answered but, "Kagome…" Sango ran towards her.

"STOP." Sango stopped. She could hear sobbing but the voice held anger.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango was concerned about her and posed the question.

"He, he…"

"Who Kagome?"

"Shori, he-he's…"

Sango took a step forward but saw Kagome changing.

"Kagome…"

"I-I can't tell you right now. But… JAKEN, go to the castle and tell him not to interfere otherwise I won't hesitate in taking his head."

"Kagome…" Jaken bowed and left.

"Sango stop with this Kagome, I'm Shiori- heir to the northern lands, daughter to the lord and sister of …"

"Shi…" She heard her brother.

Shiori turned towards the voice, "Shori…"

Sango and the others couldn't believe their eyes and ears. They had never found her so cold. She had changed, her appearance long silver hair with blue highlights, blue eyes, even her height had increased. Her claws, fangs, everything. And then they heard.

"Shi I'm alright a mere poison cannot kill me. I…"

"Don't say."

"Milady if I may…"

They turned to the voice.

"Yes Miroku."

"May I have a look?"

"Do whatever you can." Her voice was cold much more than Sesshoumaru's.

He went forward carefully not making the demon angrier. The most astounding thing was that Inuyasha was quiet

"Well the cure is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he could have been saved if he'd mated a dragon but they no longer exist."

"They do."

"Milady…" Miroku spoke out.

"Close your mouth."

"Yes milady." She heard Inuyasha whispering tom Kikyo. That did it.

"Inuyasha leave."

"Kagome I won't until I get some answers."

"Stubborn as always I guess. And don't dare question me or defy me."

"Feh."

Shiori turned towards Kikyo and said, "If you want to keep your mate safe." That was enough for her and, "SIT."

"Kikyo…" A very furious hanyou spoke with mouth full of mud.

"That's fine. Sango you and Miroku can come if you wish and you two." She knew she had asked him to leave but…She picked up her brother and headed towards the castle- the northern castle.

"K-I mean Shiori." Sango wanted to talk to her but couldn't, Shiori ran so fast that she was not even seen

Shiori had reached the castle gates, "Guards four of my comrades will be reaching here. Let them enter and Kiyo sent for healers and let them to my room."

She hurried up and placed her brother on the futon, "Brother hold on. I have to see father."

"It's- okay—go."

She ran to her father's room.

"Father?"

"Shiori come here." She followed and sat on the edge of the futon.

"What I'm going to tell will-be hard for you please cease to speak until I'm done. You see you are not my real daughter. Before our mating actually happened we both were mated to others. You were the outcome of the first one, the same goes for Shori. Though I mated his mother officially after your mother died- Actually we both were betrothed to each other –your mother and I. Risking our families' honor was too much to be put on stake and therefore we decided to keep our previous relations in shadows, Shori's mother understood but your father couldn't take it. So, he intended on taking you away from her. He came but your mother died in keeping you safe. To protect you I had sent you into the future. I know this is very hard for you. Shori knows this as well and I know the current –situation demands you to take a decision."

"Father I don't know what to say…"

During the entire conversation well I'll say monologue since only the lord was speaking she was dumbfounded. She had lost her voice.

"Don't say just listen. You will be –my daughter even if you are mated to Shori."

"Father---I mean Lord can I ask you a question?"

"I'll always be your father and yes."

"Who- I mean who's my real dad?"

"Naraku." With that his soul gave away.

"No it's not possible." "Father." She tried to shake him but alas he was dead. "F-A-T-H-E-R" The entire castle was echoing with her scream. They knew this was to happen.

"No I have to be strong." She wiped off her tears and made her way to her bro---well Shori.

But before that she made a stop to the library, she knew that Shori can wait a little longer. She just didn't want to face _them_ after this. She couldn't risk their happiness nor their life though they are or rather were her friends.

She reached the room but turned around. "Both of you leave this wing immediately and remove all others from their positions as well, give my friends this letter and escort them out of the castle after tending to their needs."

The guards bowed and left.

"Now the task at hand." Shiori sighed and left to save him.

(Somewhere in the castle)

"Lady Sango, Lady Shiori asked me to give this to you."

She accepted it and started reading. Tears fell from her eyes. The others saw this and asked her about the letter.

It read,

_Dear friends,_

_I know that you all need to move on. I know that Sango-Miroku will be married on the next moon. I have my sources. You all were there whenever I needed you but now I think it's time for you to move on. You have shards to search and I have a land to run. I may not be there to aid in your travels any longer and I know that Kikyo is doing a much better job than I in the same. I have become a demon, well always was one and now I'll have to mate Shori. You must be thinking that he is my brother then why. Well demons can do this but know this that he is not my blood brother. I will aid you in all possible ways I can. I may not be able to sense shards like before but I have become stronger than even Inu. Don't mind this ok Inuyasha and maybe I can spar you sometime if you don't mind. I'll always try to answer your call, take this ball with you and I'll know when you need my help though I don't think you will need it. My guards will attend to your needs if any but then you have to leave. No matter how much it pains me but the next time we meet I'll be Shiori Higurashi Lady of the north mate to Shori Higurashi Lord of the north and things will not be the same as they were with me as Kagome. Farewell allies to the north._

_Shiori._

Inuyasha didn't understand her, felt angry and left. His group though knew what _she _wanted to convey kept quiet and followed.

They all have a long way to go and many new mysteries to unfold.

**THE END!**

**That's all for now. It's finally done. I might think about doing a sequel but that won't be until a few months or so due to my entrances. If anyone liked my fic and wish a sequel do review. Review even if not though this was my first fic and I want to know how it actually is through the readers.**

Return to Top


End file.
